


bad dream

by Besidemyself



Category: Role-Playing Games, The dark eye (RPG)
Genre: Angst, Dwarf Culture, Dwarves, F/M, Fantasy, Female Dwarf, Het, Nightmares, Romance, female dwarf X male dwarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besidemyself/pseuds/Besidemyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SHE wakes up after a bad dream and searches refuge at HIS side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bad dream

**Author's Note:**

> this is about an original RPG character I play in the Roleplay "The dark eye".  
> Angroschim is the name of the dwarven race.  
> I decided to not use names because I'm afraid people might find me xD; 
> 
> I guess similar to D&D and WoW(?) female dwarfs are not as common. The ratio in "TDE" is one female to 3 males.  
> Another trait these dwarfs is they don't dream and they don't move while asleep. 
> 
> HE is an anvil-dwarf (typical warrior-type nation)  
> SHE is an brilliant-dwarf (artists and mechanics)  
> HE is also only an NPC, played by the DM. This is still canon. Lucky me, I shipped them. haha. 
> 
> There seems to be no romantic fiction about males and/or female dwarfs out there. No matter which fandom. XD; I have no idea why. You can find a lot of dwarfXall-kind-of-races but not m-dwarfXf-dwarf... why?  
> It is shunned upon and people see it as gross? I don't get it.
> 
> Anyway, english is not my mother-tounge so bear with me.

One of the benefits about being taught to be a warrior as a youngster and to expand this knowledge in long years full of fighting and wars is that you stay alerted even while asleep.  
Sometimes this is a disadvantage, especially if you're at a safe place and able to sleep through the night. Anyway, thanks to this training of many nights - only being half-asleep, always keeping guard, the weapon right at the side, waiting for the enemy to attack - he now awakes, seeing a short person in his room, right at his bed. But short is a matter of perspective. A human might think this is a child. A burly child, maybe. To him she looks petite in her shirt that is far too big and her size is just perfect. 

„Are you awake?“  
she only whispers, because she does not want to disturb him but her voice sounds hopeful and a little bit guilty. Typical. She needs something but she doesn't want to trouble anyone. Her hands knead the shirt in a nervous way „I didn't want to wake you. I'm sorry,“ actually she wanted to but never admit it.  
He sits up and rubs his eyes. This is not happening for the first time. It already happened a couple of nights in the last few moons. He knows exactly, what she wants but he still asks, „No problem. Is everything all right?“ his eyes follows the change in her face, sees the conflict she is having with herself about not wanting to lie and not wanting to tell the truth, „Yes. No... there is no danger. I just didn't sleep well.“  
„Did you have a bad dream?“, he tries to say it as gentle as possible but she still winces, looks him in the eye - only for a moment - and then stares at the floor, not answering.  
The nervous kneading of her hands becomes stronger. She feels like a freak. This is but shouldn't be the reason. Dreaming is not right. Wrong, wrong, wrong. By now half of the shirt is between her hands. her legs are cold and she considers to run away, but where to? This here is her refuge and she is not a coward who runs away, she is just insecure „I …“  
„Come here.“ it is unbearable to see her torment herself.  
A feeling of relief seeps through her and she hurries into his arms. This is where she feels safe and sound. This is where she feels no pressure and is able to relax. While he holds her in his arms nothing evil will happen to her. They lie a while in silence, enjoying the presence of the other until she remembers why she took refuge and she still starts to feel uneasy and squirms just a bit.  
“You should not worry too much.“ gently he strokes her head.  
“Angroschim don't dream,“ she answers, pressing her face a little bit more at his chest, wanting to hide away.  
„I know“ he continues to pet her head.  
“You're not dreaming.”  
“No I'm not.”  
“I'm so sorry I'm dreaming,“ her voice trembles.  
“You should not feel sorry. It is not your fault.“  
“... I... but what if?“ she only whispers, really is afraid, that it is her fault. This is not normal. She's a freak.  
He has no idea what to answer but wants to give her comfort, so he never stops to stroke her hair.  
“Try to sleep. Tomorrow is another hard day.“  
“Yeah...“  
A couple of moments later he adds, „You know, if you would sleep right away in my bed, you wouldn't need to walk through the cold house. Your feet are icicle.“  
She laughs relieved, a nice sound he does not hear often enough. She then lifts her head, just a short moment and gives him a light kiss. Shy, like she is afraid that someone might see her. The next moment her face isn't to be seen anymore, embarrassed about her bold behaviour and she presses herself a little bit tighter at him, wants to be as near as possible to him. A nice feeling that brings a big grin on his face. 

Silence falls between them. It does not take long and she is relaxed and sound asleep.  
It is normal for their species to not dream and also to breath very low and to not move at all while asleep. For someone unfamiliar with Angroschim they seem almost dead.  
But she is not dead. he can feel her breath on his skin. That calms him down. Way too often she or his brother nearly kicked the bucket. The condition is way too similar.  
Lightly, like she will break if not handled with care, he tries to pull her even closer. Yes, this way he can feel her breath even better. she is alive and lies in his arms, asleep.  
His fingers caress the scars caused by burns on her face. There are still two left. The other burnings healed without complication. It angers him. The two scars in her face will stay forever and remind him, that he wasn't able to protect her. Not only that time. There are a lot of scars on her body. And it wasn't just him but the others failed to protect her too!  
They took her with them, didn't even gave her the chance to say goodbye. Took her in mortal danger. Not anymore! He will take care of her. Protect her for sure. Even though it won't be an easy task. Often something bothers her but she doesn't want it to bother others. So she keeps it to herself. Like tonight. He will do whatever is in his power to help her and if it helps her to sleep in his bed, then he won't stop her. One day she'll explain everything. He knows that.  
The last few moons, maybe because of this, they connected even more with each other. she likes him too. The kiss is proof. She also tries to be near him whenever she does not feel well. She also smiles at him whenever she sees him. Still, he is insecure. Within this city there is no competitor but one could arrive any day. He has to act soon. No one is going to catch his girl. He tried imagening to see her in the arms of someone else. It makes his blood boil. Living without her, is an unbearable thought. Who would have guessed?  
At the next opportunity, the next step: the proposal.  
Proposing will give him the chance to stay with her forever. Soon. A proposal.  
He gives her a tender kiss on the forehead, his plan laid bare in front of his eyes, even after he closes them and falls into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

21.08.2013 I corrected a few things, also changed teh capslock HE/SHE. I wanted to try it. Well didn't work.  
The whole story also sounds rather cheesy. I still hope someone might enjoy it. Also more will come. We don't play anymore but I still love to think about these two.

20.04.2016 changed a little bit the wording and tried to correct a few things. I'm glad I still ship these two.


End file.
